The Game ch 7
by DC-Dominance
Summary: The seventh chapter to The Game. Rated M. This is all I have so far.


~Chapter Seven~

He still walks with his hands in his pockets, and looking on ahead. He then turns a corner and walks into a large room. All these weird things are everywhere. They have white masks on them and holes in them. Grimmjow keeps walking and walks up stairs to the next level of the room. The second level of the room has no wall, so you could fall off to the first floor, if you aren't careful. It's I nice view to see the weird things on the first floor, from this level. This room looks like it's beat up. There's a lot of rubble lying around, and massive dents in the walls and floor. Is this a training room? Grimmjow walks to the edge and sits down. His legs are wide with one leg bent up closer to him, with the other laying straight on the floor. He's not over the edge yet, but close. He rests his left hand on his left knee. While his right hand holds up his back, to keep himself from falling backwards. I still stand there staring at the odd creatures.

"C'mere." He says. I take my eyes off the creatures and carefully walk over to him. I step to in between his legs and sit down on my knees facing away from him. I look back at the creatures.

"What are they?" I ask.

"Hollows." He answers.

"Why are they here? And why are we here?" I ask him.

"This room can either be a training room for Arroncar or a place where we come just to watch Hollow destroy each other. It's either way. I came here cause this is the only entertaining room in this hellhole, besides my room." He says as I feel his fingers trail down my spine. I try my best not to flinch. But I do get chills from his light touch. Then I feel his hand slide back up my spine, to my shoulder. I soon feel his muscular chest against my back, and his lips on my neck. The three tiny spikes hanging down from his hair tickles my neck briefly. The one hand that was resting on his knee, is now on my thigh. Why? Why is he doing this now? Is this seriously all he ever wants? But I can't bring myself to stop him. I can't help how good it feels. I can't help how much stronger he is than I am. His gentle strokes become more rough. His licks, become soft bites. His hand movements, become sharper. My back arches and I tilt my head back a bit. I drop my jaw and let out a small moan. Then another, but a little louder. His hand moves to my entrance and rubs the fold with one finger. I moan again louder. He moves his other hand to my mouth and shoves two fingers in my mouth.

"Gotta be quieter than that. Don't want Aizen finding us breaking the rules again." He says quietly to my ear. I nod and try my best. He removes his fingers from my mouth and continues to play with my entrance. His finger goes inside quickly and I moan loudly. Then all of a sudden I see a Hollow jump up and reach a hand to me. Immediately, Grimmjow leans forward and punches the Hollow in the face, sending it flying across the room into the wall. The Hollow roars and gets back up.

"Fuck this. We can't do this here, cause your moaning will just attract all the Hollows here." He growls as he removes his fingers from me and stands up. My eye catch his fingers, they are dripping wet. He lifts his fingers to his mouth and sucks them clean.

"Stay here." He orders as he jumps down to the first floor. I quickly move closer to the edge to get a better view. Grimmjow stands in the center of all the Hollows. The one that he punched, ran towards him. Grimmjow smiled hugely and extended a fist. Then another fist he throws. Before I knew it, Grimmjow is punching the Hollow twenty times per second. The Hollows skin flies off in chunks, until there is nothing left. He turns around to the other Hollow.

"Who's next? Which one of you it gonna take me on?" He says as he smiles wider. Then all the Hollow come running at him, roaring loudly. Grimmjow uses Sonido to get around quickly. Every Hollow that comes at him, he kicks and punches them till nothing's left. I watch in amazement, because I've never seen Grimmjow fight before. He looks like he's having a great time. These are all small Hollow. They are about the size of Grimmjow. But then I hear a super loud roar. And I feel the ground shake. I see a monstrous hand stomp on the floor. Then the entire body steps out. My eyes widen. This Hollow is gigantic! It roars again, and strong winds blow. I lift and arm to protect my face.

"Hmf. Where the hell did you get in?" He asks the over grown Hollow. All it does is roar. And step closer to Grimmjow.

"Hell yeah! This is exactly what I'm talkin' about! Bring it on bitch-ass mother fucker!" He yells as he uses Sonido and throws a punch at the monster. It scoots back a bit, but that's about it.

"Tch." He grunts. The huge Hollow lifts up a hand and brings it down on Grimmjow. I gasp as a shock wave fills the room. The Hollow made a dent in the floor. Its hand is still on top. I can't see if Grimmjow is hurt or not.

Then I hear, "Grind, Pantera!" My eyes widen. That's the word! Grind! A light reacts under the Hollow's hand. Then blood sprays everywhere. The hand flies off and onto the floor. The Hollow roars in pain and fury. Then I notice Grimmjow's appearance. He has long spiked hair, long ears looking like a cats, and his mask stretches across his forehead. He has a mouthful of sharp, pointed teeth. He has paws for feet and claws for nails. He also has spikes connecting to his wrists and ankles. And a long tail that's connected to his spine. It's all almost cat-like.

"Ha! Finally someone worth fighting!" Grimmjow yells as he smiles showing the line of pointed teeth. The Hollow brings his other hand to him. Grimmjow used Sonido and dodged the attack. Then he runs over and jumps up to its head. Grimmjow smashes his leg down on the Hollows head. The Hollow crashes to the floor leaving a huge dent in the floor. It gets back up and roars. It lifts his other hand and swipes at Grimmjow. But he jumps out of the way and punches it in the chest. It blasts backwards into the wall. Rubble falls down. Then Grimmjow spins around like a tornado and kicks the Hollow right through the wall. But Grimmjow wasn't done yet. As the Hollow got up and stepped out and ran towards him, Grimmjow jumped up and sliced right through the Hollow. It roared out one more time before collapsing to the ground in defeat. There was another light. Grimmjow turned back into his normal form.

"Was that it? That wasn't very fun. I even went into my ressuerection form, hoping you'd put up a better fight." Grimmjow says. I'm so happy that he's alright. He doesn't have a single scratch on him.

"Grimmjow!" I call down to him with a big smile on my face.

"What?" he yells up at me sounding irritated. I still have that smiles on my face. He looks at me then disappears. He reappears right in front of me. I gasp and jump backward.

"Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" I yell as I smack my hand on his chest. He smiles.

"Oh yeah. Can I have some clothes?" I ask. "Why the fuck do you need clothes?" He asks irritated. "One; I'm cold. Two; I'm tired of people starring at me. And three; I'm tired of being naked all the time." I whine.

"No." He answers. I start fuming. A dark cloud form around me and I narrow my eyes.

"Give me clothes." I growl. His eyes widen with the stupidest expression on his face. He holds up his hands.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. No need to get fucked up." He says. I smile immediately.

"Thanks." I say happily that I've won. He looks over at me.

"You seriously are the scariest person here." He mumbles.

Meanwhile…

"Ah finally some clothes. But I'd have to say, these are breezy."

"No shit. That's what I told ya. The woman's clothes here show over half their body anyway." He says while he leans back in the chair with his hands behind his head. I look in the mirror again. The top is criss-crossed in the front and back. The front criss-crossed fabric just covers my nipples and none of my breast. So technically they're hanging out. My bottoms are odd. It looks like a swimsuit bottom. With very tiny silver chains on the back of one leg to the front of the same leg. It's kind of like the type of style those emo and goth people wear on their pants. But mine looks sexier with a bakini bottom. The bottom edge of the top ant bottom is black, while the main color is white. The same boring color in this place. Hmm… I wonder what it would be like to play-fight with Grimmjow. I don't know why I thought of this, but it sounds like fun.

I didn't think anymore cause I just blurted out, "D'ya wanna fight?" he looks at me then leans his head back to where it was.

"No." He answers.

"Why not?" I ask starting to pout. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"I'll kill ya." Is all he says.

"You can't kill me. You're too weak to kill me.-" His eyes flash open."- I say that you're afraid to fight me. I'd say you're afraid that you'll lose. Then everyone will know that the sixth Espada lost to a human…girl." I say as I lean against the couch. He suddenly jumps up and stands in my face.

"You wanna bet bitch?" He snarls.

"You can bet your ass that you'll lose." I say as I smile.

"Shut the fuck up! You'll be the one who loses! I'll blast your ass out of existence!" He yells in my face.

"Strong words, but can you back up that threat…pussy?" I ask keeping my face calm. Trying my best not to burst out in laughter. He's so hot-headed. Anything will piss him off. And that's what makes things fun.

"That is fucking it! You'll wish you never messed with me!" He yells.

"Prove it pussycat." I say as I flick him off. He lifts a fist and extends it. I dodge out of the way. His fist smashes through the wall. I turn around and run with a smile on my face. I reach the training room. It wasn't long until he caught up with me.

"I don't care what that bastard Aizen does with me, I'll fucking kill you!" he yells as he Sonido's and comes at me. Oh shit he's serious! Maybe I went a little overboard. Oops. Well too late now. his eyes are burning with fury. He throws a punch at me. I lift a hand and block, then I counter attack with my hand. He catches mine and swings a leg around to me. since he was still holding onto me, I was stuck. Grimmjow's foot smashed into my side. He let go so I'd fly into the wall. Ow! That one hurt. He doesn't wait. Using sonido, he reached me again in a heartbeat. He lifts a fist to me as he grabs my hair. I head-butt him hard enough to give me a headache. Grimmjow stumbles backward and I get up, moving away. He comes at me again. I throw a punch, he blocks with his forearm. He swings his leg again and I sidestep away and kick him in the groin. He grunts and grabs my ankle, starting to twist it. Is he planning to do what I think he's doing? No fucking way! I struggle around trying to get him to loosen his grip. But he just twists harder.

"This'll teach ya to not underestimate me. You little prick. Lets see how much you want this foot to stay." Grimmjow says sinisterly. And then I hear a loud pop. I start to panic and punch him in the jawbone as hard as I can allow. His head snaps to the side and he lets go, crashing into the wall. I put pressure on my foot and I scream out. It's defiantly broken.

"Bastard!" I yell as I caress my foot. He rubs his jaw and stands up. Then he sonido's to me and grabs me by the neck and drags my body to the wall. Smashing me into it makes it crack against my back. I cough up blood and grab his hand trying to pry his grip off me. I gasp for air, but none comes. I claw at his hand as I feel my limbs go numb. And that's when I felt it. The liquid crawling up my throat, flooding my mouth. I open my mouth to breathe, and out spills the liquid. It covers Grimmjow's hand and part of his forearm. His brows furrow and his expression turns blank. Suddenly I feel my lips pull up into a smile. Without warning, my hand snatches his and rips it off my throat. Still holding it, I spin around and elbow him in the ribcage. He yells in pain and shoots backwards all the way across the room. The wall that he hits tumbles down completely. I stalk towards him feeling my ankle heal itself. Only one word echoes in my head, 'kill'. When I reach his sitting posture, a large dent is pushed down in his ribcage. He spits out a giant amount of blood and cusses.

"What…the fuck?" he stutters breathless. I smile wider and his eyes widen. Immediately sensing my attack, Grimmjow pulled out his sword and held it in front of him. But I was too quick. I ripped it out of his fingers and pointed the blade back at him, digging it into his own flesh. He yells in agony as his hand is wrapped around the blade, trying to pull it out. I smile wider and push deeper. More blood gushes to the floor. Then just as ruthless and rough I yank it out of him.

I hold it above him and purr," worthless scumbag. Victory will soon be mine" His eyes widen and he gasps as I shoot it down. But something caught my hand. I looked to the side to find Ulquiorra.

"What are you doing? You'll kill him if you do that." He says.

"Are you substituting? Surely you'll be more fun than he was. He didn't even last ten minutes." I ask with a smile. I pull my hand away from his sharply and point the sword to Ulquiorra. His eyes widen as he blocks with his hand.

"Have you gone mad?" he asks shocked. I throw my head back and laughed.

"This is not madness, this is what I truly am. What I should have done from the beginning. You just don't understand, little four." I purr as I force him back several feet.

All of a sudden I hear, "Eat this!" I turn my head just in time to see the red light flash its way to me. The power overtook my presence. I stood there feeling a burning sensation on my arm. When the red light fades away, my arm is toasted just up to my forearm. I walk back to the barely alive Grimmjow.

"Trying to act high and mighty? Well perhaps you should use a different technique. Because that last one was the best you had. And when all else fails, you die." I toy.

"What the hell's going on?" Grimmjow yelled.

"It must be that liquid I asked the medic about. He says that if she coughs it up, then she becomes stronger than you. She gains so much power, that it's like she's one of us. One thing the medic didn't mention was that when this happens, her mind gets taken over. Kelly suddenly gets a desire to kill and destroy. The only way to stop her is to wound her in our resurrection form. But it wont be that easy. Remember with her like this, she could easily be ranked…zero, as an Espada." Ulquiorra explained. Ulquiorra looks back at me. 'destroy him.' The dark and dangerous voice echoes. I step forward.

"Which means not even Aizen could stop her. Because he is not an Arroncar." Ulquiorra adds. I growl and dash to Ulquiorra. I throw the sword at him. He barely dodges and leaves a spot open. I run to behind him and throw a punch. He sonido's away to the other side of the room. I cock my head to the side as I see him pull out his sword and hold it in front of him.

"Enclose Murcielago." I hear him say as I dark cloud covers him. When it clears, he looks different. He has black wings with two white horns on either side of his head. He's topless but down to his waist, he has thick black fur, clawish feet and hands, a long black tail. He also has fur up to his elbows. The lines from his eyes are thicker and with his hollow hole a thick, black, shaky line seeps down to the fur on his waist.

"The hell is that?" Grimmjow yells.

"Do not act so surprised. I only did this because Kelly is far beyond your control. And you are not capable of saving her from this demon. Cause she almost killed you." Ulqiorra said.

"I'm not fucking acting! Since when did you ever become like that?" he yelled.

"Shall we finish this?" he asks me.

"Yes. It'll be over quickly, for you that is." I smile deadly. Using sonido he reaches me blindingly fast. Without hesitation his tail wraps around my waist holding me still.

"You are foolish, girl." He says emotionless as he twists my arm behind my back. I grunt in laughter.

"You're the one who's foolish. I thought you would have known not to underestimate your opponents' power. " I say back coldly. His eyes widen as my free hand grabs his face. I put my hand flat and form a purple light.

"I was right, your life did end in a pathetic way." I say as I release the cero and smile even wider in victory. Rubble flies everywhere as well as large amounts of blood. Ulquiorra's legs only remain. Then I see bones and flesh form up to make a back, then two arms, and a head. Shortly after he was blown into smithereens, he was in full health just as quickly.

"Instant regeneration." He said answering an unasked question.

"Ah good. It wouldn't have been much fun if you died so quickly. You are truly much more fun than _him._ And once I finally send you to your grave, I'll come after _you_ next." I say as I look over to Grimmjow. His brows furrow.

"Tch, what a load of bullshit. There's no way in hell I'll let you kill me. Not by an idiotic scumbag like you. Ha! I don't even think you can kill me!" Grimmjow yells as he smiles, showing a hint of pain on his features. I turn and walk to him and stare down at him.

"Such foolish words. You think you can win with just words? Let me enlighten you, _no one_ can win." I say as I lift up my hand and form a purple cero. "Goodbye former six." I say. Then all of a sudden I feel an antagonizing, powerful, pain in my back. And then all the darkness disappears, the echoing voice, the purple cero fades away, and the desire to kill. My eyes widen as I start to fall forward. I land in Grimmjow's arms.

"Did it work?" I hear him ask.

"Yes the demon has left her mind." Ulquiorra said. Demon? What demon? And what happened for Uqluiorra to look so scary? Then I saw Grimmjow's ribs. My hand immediately went up to cover my mouth.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" I shriek. He sighed.

"You beat the shit out of me and stabbed me with my own sword." He answers. I shake my head in disbelief and guilt. Then I heard a high-pitched scream. My head snaps up to find Maggie running over to me.

"Kelly! You're alright!" She squeals. She stops at the sight. "What happened to Spiky? And how did you get those clothes?" she asks. Grimmjow snarls.

"My fucking name's Grimmjow! Not Spiky!" he yelled irritated. She rolled her eyes.

"Um…I got mad at him and since my real clothes were ruined, I asked if I could have some of theirs." I say quietly.

"Ruined? How did they get ruined?" she asked curious.

"They were in the way, so I ripped them off her." Grimmjow answered.

"Why?" she asks.

"God damnit! D'ya need a fucking explanation for everything?" Grimmjow yelled annoyed by Maggie's attitude. She put her weight to one leg and put a finger to her lip.

"Umm…" she began while rolling her eyes up as she starts to think.

"God fuck it!" he yelled as he tries to stand up. I immediately jump up and help him to his feet. I put his arm around my neck and my arm around his waist.

"Wait! You know what we should do?" she exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

"We should switch! Switch guys! I can have Spiky for a day and you can have Emo for a day." She says as she clapped her hands together. I stare at her, actually we all stare at her with dumb-founded expressions on our faces.

"You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way in hell I'll deal with your chatty ass for a day." Grimmjow snarled.

"That's not a wise choice." Ulquiorra adds.

"Oh c'mon Spiky! I'll even let you do whatever you want with me."

"Tch. Like I'd want to anyway." He mutters to himself.

"Emo, you can actually have a quiet room." She provokes.

Ulquiorra sighs and closes his eyes. "Fine."

"What?" I stutter as I drop my jaw.

"Spiky? I won't scream or complain." She says raising her eyebrows. Grimmjow hangs his head and lets out his breath.

"Deal." He mutters, still unhappy.

"You too?" I shriek, feeling like I'm the only one objecting…which I am. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. Maggie bounced over to Grimmjow and me. She reached out a hand to touch him.

"DON'T! Touch him." I growl. She immediately backed off. "Tomorrow I'll hand him over, but right now he's still _my_ property. I have to take him to the medic and get him fixed up." I say as I start to walk towards the door. Grimmjow burst out in laughter but soon stopped cause it hurt his wounds. "Idiot. Don't laugh when your close to death." I growl. But he did smile.

"Overprotective, eh?" he asks. "Oh shut up." I say annoyed. I technically drag him to the medic. I sit in a chair and watch him get cleaned up. I giggle as one pinches him, and Grimmjow grabs the guy by the collar of its shirt and yells. It's amazing what they can do. They unbent his ribs and gave him a mega pain reliever pill. When they were done, I couldn't even tell that he was wounded at all. He looked brand new. We leave the medic's and walk down the same boring hall. Once we reach the room, I sit on the edge of the bed. He stands in front of me with his hands in his pockets.

"Lets just forget what happened today." He says. I nod as a wave of guilt washed over me. I feel so bad that I almost killed him. If it weren't for Ulquiorra, Grimmjow wouldn't be here. He'd still be lying on the floor in the training room. I don't want that to happen ever again. I place my hands on my face as I feel a lump in my throat. Then I feel his hand grab my wrist and move it away from my face.

"What're you cryin' about?" he asks as he looks down at me.

"I was just thinking, if Ulquiorra didn't stop me, I would've killed you. And I wouldn't have cared." I say as I hang my head.

"Tch." He grunts. My head snaps up to look at him. "Like I said before, you can't kill me. Cause I wont let you." He says.

"Grimmjow…" I breathe.

"The weeks almost over. And I won't let that bastard kill you." He adds as he steps closer. "I understand." I say quietly. Grimmjow takes a single hand out of his pocket and reaches out, bending down. His hand grabs my leg and pushes me backwards further onto the bed.


End file.
